warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Cherryfur
Cherryfur is a long-haired, slender, small, elegant, intelligent, witty, slightly sarcastic, long-limbed, elegant, agile, nimble, fluffy, silky-furred, thick-pelted, soft-furred, easily angered, white she-cat with ginger-red blotches on her pelt, a badly shredded ear, three scars through her right eye, blinding it, a scar over her good eye, and deep, intense, dark, murky, yet slightly luminous, holly-green eyes. History Cherryfur is born Cherry to Alex (the mother; a loner) and Redsplash (the father; a DawnClan cat) with her only sibling, Clawed (Clawedfire). She is shown to be clever and strong, as she and her brother opened their eyes shortly after birth. Cherry is taken to DawnClan to be with her father, while Clawed stays with his mother as a loner. She takes on the name Cherrykit and is cared for well by Mistwing. She is soon apprenticed with Flowermist as her mentor. When Mistwing dies of greencough one harsh leaf-bare, she is grief-stricken. She is made into a warrior, Cherryfur. When Flowermist is struck by lightning, she is horrified. She is again grief-stricken when her father runs away from DawnClan to be with her mother. When Dovesong, Blazefire, and Featherlight appear on DawnClan territory, she is part of the patrol that takes them back and is one of the first cats to accept them into DawnClan, being half-Clan herself. When Icefeather has her kits, she almost immedietly falls in love with Forestkit, the only tom-kit. When they (Icefeather's kits) are made into warriors, she and Forestblaze admit that they love each other. In the Greatest Battle, she is seen fighting Snow when Coin and Tatterfall gang up on her and pin her down. Coin blinds her right eye, leaving three scars through it, while Tatterfall rips off most of her left ear, and Snow makes a scar over her left eye. She is still in pretty critical condition, but was saved from receiving any more injuries by Katnissrose, Wheatfeather, and her brother, Clawedfire. When she recovers slightly, she moves into the nursery expecting Forestblaze's kits with her friends Deadthistle and Sweetberry. She gives birth to four kits, named Brightkit, Breezekit, Grapekit, and Shadowkit. She is distraught over Forestblaze's death. Her kits are apprenticed, and later made into warriors: Brightblossom, Breezesilver, Grapevine, and Shadowflames. Trivia * She has no idea that her parents are dead. * She will never take another mate; she loved Forestblaze too much Family Mate: : Forestblaze - Deceaced, residence unknown Kits: : Brightblossom - Living : Breezesilver - Living : Grapevine - Living : Shadowflames - Living Mother: : Alex - Deceaced, member of StarClan Father: : Redsplash - Deceaced, member of StarClan Brothers: : Clawedfire - Living, member of DuskClan : Galestorm - Living Niece: : Amber - Living, member of Moon Pack Nephew: : Twist - Living, member of Moon Pack Real Life Image Category:Cats of DawnClan Category:She-cat Category:Loner Category:Kit Category:Kits Category:Apprentice Category:Warrior Category:Queen Category:Cats Category:Cat Category:Clan Cats Category:DawnClan Cat Category:Cats of Clans Category:Clan Cat Category:Dove's Roleplay Cats Category:Living Character Category:She-cats Category:Luna's Roleplay Characters Category:Luna's Roleplay Cats Category:Deceased Character Category:Cats of StarClan